Question Existing
by timisdelicious
Summary: Jude. Tommy. Jamie. Pregnancy test?


Question Existing

**Chapter I: 2 Boys, 1 Girl and a Pregnancy Test**

Sniffling, Jude ran to Tommy's apartment in the rain. She stopped in front of the door with the stain glass windows and rang the doorbell. She jumped at the sound of thunder and rang the doorbell again. "Come on," she whispered.

The door opened and Tommy looked at Jude confused, "Jude." Though she was soaked, he could tell she'd been crying. He pulled her inside and threw the door closed. "Jude?"

She sobbed, "I'm late."

"Late?"

She motioned downward, "Late."

He was shocked, but recovered quickly, "OK…Um… Start from the top?"

* * *

"So…you slept with Jamie…"

"Tommy…"

"Jude, this is huge."

"I know!" she cried.

"Have you told Jamie?"

"Yeah… But I told him I wanted to talk to you before I took a test."

"OK, well I know. Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes," she said. "But…my music…"

"We can worry about your music later," he said dismissively. "Right now, we need to get you a pregnancy test."

"I can't get one! If the press finds out-"

He rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air, "Fine, tell Jamie to get it on his way here. I want all of us here for it."

She sighed and got up, leaving the room. Tommy exhaled heavily. What this would do to this career…to her love life…what if she was carrying baby Andrews? But what if she was carrying baby Quincy? What if she wasn't pregnant at all – what if something was wrong that lead her to think she was pregnant? Maybe she was stressed? Whatifwhatifwhatif…

"Tom?"

He jolted out of his thoughts and looked at the 18-year-old, "Yeah?"

"He's on his way."

"Good."

She plopped down next to him. "Are you scared?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded, "But what about you?"

"Terrified."

"How did this happen?" he whispered. She shrugged. "We were careful."

"Your condom broke, Tom."

"And Jamie?"

"His too."

"What the hell?"

"I know." She softly began to cry. He looked over and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head and they fell into the cushions, holding each other. "I'm so tired," she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Close your eyes." Her eyelids fluttered closed and he smiled, holding her. "I love you, you know that right?" She nodded.

Soon, she was asleep. Tommy fiddled with the ends of her hair, twirling them between his fingers. The doorbell rang and Tommy moved her hands from him slowly, letting her sink into the couch. She groaned when she felt him leave, but remained sleeping. Tommy jogged to the door and opened it. Jamie walked in with no greeting and a white plastic bag in his hand.

"She's sleeping," Tommy whispered as he closed his door.

Jamie's jaw clenched. "Don't talk to me."

Tommy shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Jamie, try and be a little mature?"

"Mature? Me!?"

"Shh! She's sleeping!" he whispered loudly, motioning to the couch. "And yes, you. I'm not happy about this situation either, but I'm here. I'm here for her and what could be a baby growing in her stomach! Grow some big boy balls and stop being an immature 18 year old kid. For all you know you could be a father a few months down the road. Think about that." Tommy stormed off, but kept his cool as he approached Jude. He cupped her face in his hands gently and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "Hey," he whispered. Jude fussed but Tommy gently shook her, "C'mon Sleeping Beauty, wake up." Jude moaned as her eyes opened. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back, sitting up.

"Hi Jude," Jamie said with a small smile.

"Hey," she said. She took a deep breath and stood, turning to Jamie. "Um, did you get it?"

Jamie nodded in the positive, "I got three. Just in case." He held out the bag and Jude took it hesitantly. Tommy gave her a reassuring smile and Jude smiled back. She walked past Jamie into the bathroom and the guys sat on the couch. "Are you scared?" Jamie asked.

Tommy nodded, looking straight ahead, as did Jamie. "I'm scared as hell."

* * *

_**Step One: Take the Test**_

_When you are ready to test, take the Test Stick from it's foil wrapper._

_Take off the blue cap and use the test right away._

_Throughout testing, __**never **__hold the Test Stick with absorbent tip pointing upwards._

"OK…" Jude muttered to herself with a soft echo in Tommy's large bathroom. She took a deep breath and prepped.

_**EITHER Test in your urine stream**_

_  
Hold the absorbent tip pointing downwards in your urine stream for __**5 seconds only**_

_Take care not to get the rest of the Test Stick wet._

_Keep the Absorbent Tip pointing downwards or lay the Test Stick flat._

_You may wish to replace the cap._

_**OR Test a sample of your urine collected in a clean, dry container**_

_Hold the Absorbent Tip pointing downwards in urine, as shown, __**for only 20 seconds.**_

_Keep the Absorbent Tip pointing downwards or lay the Test Stick flat._

_You may wish to replace the cap._

Jude cleaned up after her third test and walked into the living room. She sat down on the floor between the two boys who moved down to the floor. She placed all the tests down across the coffee table.

"It, um it says_**Step Two: Wait 3 Minutes**_

_The hourglass symbol will flash to show the test is working._

_When the symbol stops flashing, your results will appear. If the hourglass symbol does not appear after you have used the test, refer to Q5 in the Q&A's._ So…in about three minutes, we'll know," Jude told them.

"Alright," Jamie said. Tommy remained silent.

"_**Step 3: Read Your Results**_

_Within 3 minutes, the Result Display will show your result._

_Some results maybe shown in as little as 1 minute._

_Your result will remain on the Display for approximately 24 hours._"

Tommy looked at the test laying out and let out a shaky breath. Jude looked at her watch. "I think it's time," she said. "Why don't we all look at one?"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

"Sure," Jamie also replied.

Simultaneously, Tommy, Jude and Jamie all picked up a test.

"Pregnant," Tommy read.

"Pregnant," Jude read.

"Not pregnant?" Jamie questioned.


End file.
